house_elestarfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Elestar clan
It is evident that nobility, as such, for humankind - which is the predominant race of the Realms (on Toril, in the recent millennia) – is measured in holdings controlled, in material wealth amassed, and in the size of standing army maintained. In case of the Tel'Quessir however nobility ''is measured in clan seniority, and in 'wealth' of knowlege and lore. This does not mean that elven noble houses do not possess holdings, fluency of coin and armed forces. Those rather merely illustrate the notion that ''knowlege confers power. This accruing power confers then right over the more mundane aspects associated with noble status in turn. But concerning elves those are merely the side-benefits. It is said that an elf and an elven clan garners the more respect the more closle they can trace their lineage to the ones who arrived to Toril from Faerie – favorably in an unbroken line. Where does this leave House Elestar? It is in getting familiar with the clan's history. Ancient History House Elestar maintains a public access repertory of its narrative - parts of what is called as the Clan Legendarium. Despite its name bearing a connotation evocative of myth and because the clan's history was (and is) intertwined with a number of elven civilzations past (and present alike) it is even commonly accepted as objective chronicles. This section starts with the legendary clan founder arriving to Toril in the Dawn Age from the world know as Faerie – fleeing a cataclysmic event – , followed with the the fates of her descendants in the new world and the later arising elven empires and realms – Occidian, Sharlarion, Aryvaandaar, newfound Evermeet, Arcorar, Uvaeren, etc... – that rose and mostly fell with the course of dosens of millennia known by sages as the 'First Flowering' amid and after such events as the 'First' Sundering and the Crown Wars. Classic History This chapter covers Elestar involvement in Realms as fabled – yet (to some) still in living memory–as Cormanthyr from its founding to well after the Opening of Myth Drannor and then Evermeet from the epoche of its governmental transiton into monarcy and thereafter. These eras are contemporary with the recorded history of humanity also known by sages as 'the Founding Time' and the aptly named 'Age of humanity' in the Realms and touches the twofold relation of seeking understanding and apathetic separation that by large is descriptive of the general relation between humanity and the Tel'Quessir. XIV. Century History This article detailes House Elestar's consolidation on Evermeet and its interests and edeavours on the mailand of Faerûn – chiefly among them in Evereska. During this era the clan built strong presence reaching beyond Toril – that is to Realmspace and the so-called 'Great Wheel' – that they tend to keep secret from even their compatriots, and only let information on these matters slip with carefully targeted agency. Subsequently there are no public entries available regarding these othervise remarkable achievements. The detailed timeframe is corresponding with what sages globally call the 'Era of Upheaval'. The planeshift (XV. Century) Events involving the house and clan from the advent of the 'Spellplague' that triggered the whole Island of Evermeet – along with the Elestar domain and clansfolk within – shifting from Toril and by extension from and Prime Material planeto the Feywild, apparently vanishing for almost a whole century, then finally settling to touch both parallel planes at the same time. This article mainly discusses the happenings between "the Year of Blue Fire" and the 'Second Sundeing' what the clan spent mostly within the Feywild – or as they call it in "''Faerie" – ''re-connecting with their legacy and overcoming a quaint inability to possibly plot a route back to Toril (as if it was disconnected from the ethereal boundary) and when they managed to, they realized that in fact 102 years has passed with on the planet with significant changes – despite some of the most dire ones haveing been reverted or eased.